Changeling
by S.M.Connolly
Summary: Over the summer months, Harry notices many changes occurring to him. Mixed emotions; anger, energy, hurt, but also his skin has darkened and he's suddenly taking a size 13 shoe. Then those words are whispered. "He's your father."
1. Chapter 1

**Changeling**

**by**

**S.M. Connolly**

_Over the summer months, Harry notices many changes occurring to him. Mixed emotions; anger, energy, hurt, but also his skin has darkened and he's suddenly taking a size 13 shoe. Then those words are whispered. "He's your father."_

A

Mentor, Father Figure, Family, Comfort, Maturation, Understanding, Comedy,

fiction.

* * *

"He'll have to go." Vernon, a large red faced man, hissed, failing to restrain his temper.

"Don't be ridiculous. What will the neighbours say? What will we say?" Petunia, his tall bony wife, hissed back.

"Excuses. We'll make excuses. God knows we've been making enough of them the last 13 years for the runt." His already red face darkened to a beet root in temper.

"You read the letter, Vernon. Don't you remember what that man said?"

Crouched on the landing, no less then 14 steps away, was "the runt". Thirteen year old Harry Potter crouched with his knees jammed beneath his chin and his hearing strained to pick up on the faint arguing voices below him. He had been squat in that position for 20 minutes now as his aunt and uncle spat insults regarding him back and forth. It wasn't unusual for conversation to turn to the subject of Harry. In the Dursley's household he was treated like a newspaper article open for commentary. While crouched on the landing, he heard continual reference to someone the Dursley's only called "that man". Vernon Dursley referred to a lot of people as that man, but a lot of those people did not involve Harry Potter and they certainly were not wizards. As the arguing voices subsided, Harry wedged his painfully cramped legs from beneath him and hobbled back to his small bedroom. As he shut the door behind him, his snowy owl Hedwig hooted from the window sill. Harry was pleased to see a small square of parchment tied to her leg. Untying it, he immediately recognised the untidy scrawl belonging to his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry hurriedly unfolded he letter.

_Harry, _

_How have you been mate? Sorry for not writing earlier, Percy sent Errol off with a letter to his girlfriend, Penelope and the ruddy owl spent 2 weeks trying to fly home. Anyway, things have been well boring at home. Mum's going mad every day now at Fred and George. Just this morning she chucked their entire stash of home made potions out the window. The place reeked of rotten eggs for hours until dad managed to hose it all into the pond. I don't know what Fred and George are up to, but it must be pretty advanced, they hardly leave their bedroom anymore. You should visit real soon mate, I'll say it to mum and dad. They'll be delighted to have you round. Ginny too. I've got to go now anyway, Percy wants the owl again. _

_Talk soon, _

_Ron__._

Harry continued to stare at the letter long after he had finished reading it. A longing pain ached deep within him. He missed Ron terribly. He had been at the Dursley's for just 4 weeks now and already it felt like an eternity. In a desperate attempt to recreate his home, Harry had scattered the contents of his Hogwarts trunk all over his room, even littering the floor with empty sweet wrappers. It was no use though, as the sight of even his potions text, the subject Harry loathed the most, made him pine for the wizarding world. Dropping the letter onto a pile of papers, Harry sighed. He stroked the soft feathers on Hedwig's wing and absentmindedly stared at his reflection in the long mirror pinned to his wardrobe door. He had gotten taller this summer. The baggy second hand clothes he had inherited from his whale of a cousin Dudley were now stretched across his body. The ends of the jeans now hung just above his ankles and Harry no longer needed to roll the sleeves of his jumper up. His skin had also darkened. The usual pale pinch to his cheeks had shadowed to a light olive colour. Maybe it was the now pink flush to his cheeks, of which Harry had been rather shocked to discover, but he also thought that his cheek bones had become significantly more prominent and his facial features a lot sharper. His eyes however seemed to be the only thing that did not change. As always, as everyone kept reminding him, they were bright green, just like his mothers. Harry scowled at himself and flopped onto his bed. Resting his hands beneath his head he stared at the ceiling, feeling his eyes droop heavily. The question of who "that man" was popped back into his mind. Who was this man and why had he been writing to the Dursley's? What had he been writing about? And why did his uncle what rid of him?

Harry woke roughly to the sounds of struggle from below him. He leapt from the bed, painfully stubbing his toe against his desk. Limping to the door he jammed his ear against it, listening for any sound. There was rustling coming from what sounded like the front room; Harry recognised the creak of the floor board beneath the rug. Low voices could be heard which he could not identify and then a bang and a roar.

"Don't you dare point that thing at me! Don't you dare! Not in my own home." his uncle roared. "Petunia, phone the police immediately!"

Harry heard another bang and a muffled noise. Faint whimpering came from outside his bedroom door. Harry quickly bent to peer through the key hole. His vision was immediately obscured by a large grey set of pants. Dudley Dursley was on all fours outside of Harry's bedroom door, peering down the stars, partially hidden from view behind the wall. It was he who was making the whimpering sounds. Harry rattled the door knob. It was shut.

"Dudley." he hissed, banging lightly on the door. "Dudley open the door and let me out."

The whimpering continued and Harry saw Dudley's pink face whip in his direction. His dark piggy eyes whirled quickly around the door, not resting on any point. "You." he whimpered, "It's all you. All your fault."

"What? Look just let me out ok."

"There here for you."

"Dudley open the bloody door!" Harry snapped, banging loudly against the door. "Now!"

Silence fell from below him. All sounds of struggle came to a halt. Harry pressed his ear to the door. The only sounds were those of Dudley's wheezing breath and his own heart beat thumping rapidly against his breast bone. The front room door creaked open and Harry heard sharp footsteps make their way toward the stairs. He peered out the keyhole. Dudley had vanished from the landing. Coward, was Harry's only thought. The stairs creaked heavily beneath the footsteps and Harry's heart hammered heavily in his chest. Beads of sweat erupted from beneath his fringe. Dudley had said they were here for him. Here to take him. Was it "that man"? The figure then suddenly came into view. Harry couldn't see the face but he saw a mass of tangled dark robes, draped across a broad set of shoulders. Harry scampered back from the door way, snatching wildly behind him in a desperate attempt to find his wand. His fingers roughly connected with the supple holly texture and he pointed it shakily at the door. The lock clicked and Harry swallowed heavily. Whatever or whoever was out there was making no attempt to reassure Harry, rather the event seemed painfully slow. The door creaked slowly open and the figure crossed the threshold. Harry's heart thumped erratically. The beads of sweat seemed to multiply and his wand hand vibrated humiliatingly.

"So this is how the famous Harry Potter faces threat." the figure sneered. His voice a silky, even tone of glee.

Harry stared. His mouth flapped wordlessly.

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Snape?" Harry croaked.

* * *

_R&R_

_Tell me what you think. This is a short introduction chapter but rest assured, chapters will get longer from here on in. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The door creaked slowly open and the figure crossed the threshold. Harry's heart thumped erratically. The beads of sweat seemed to multiply and his wand hand vibrated humiliatingly. **_

"_**So this is how the famous Harry Potter faces threat." the figure sneered. His voice a silky, even tone of glee.**_

_**Harry stared. His mouth flapped wordlessly. **_

"_**Spit it out, Potter."**_

"_**Snape?" Harry croaked.

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry remained frozen in his pathetic position at Professor Snape's feet. The thumping in his chest hadn't eased with the sight of a familiar face, rather it had increased and seemed to race a marathon of anxiety within his chest. Of all people, what was Professor Snape, the most hated of all Professor's at Hogwarts, doing in the Dursley's house?

"Get up, Potter." Snape snapped, grasping him by the back of his jumper and hauling him from the floor. "You have got 5 minutes to pack your belongings and be ready to move. Not a second more, so try not to act the incompetent Gryffindor that you are."

Harry wasn't entirely sure what incompetent meant, but he did make a mental note to ask Hermione about it and he was entirely sure that he had just been insulted. He remained standing in the position Snape had lifted him to. His wand was still clutched tightly in his fist and he was sure that nothing but a look of utter confusion and perhaps sheer disgust at Snape's presence in his room was plastered across his face. It was one thing to have Snape just barge into his room unannounced but to then have him barking orders; Harry was not impressed and was not going to comply easy.

"Why am I packing? Why are you here? And what's going on?" Harry blurted out, staring up at the potions master.

Snape's dark eyes fixed on Harry. A tight sneer etched across his lips. "You are packing because I told you to. I am here for reasons that are none of your business and nothing you'll ever know about is going on. Now pack!" he snapped the last bit rigidly through tightened teeth.

"I've well enough rights to know what's going on if suddenly wizards are here ordering me -"

Professor Snape whipped his wand out and casually pointed it in Harry's face. "Mr Potter" he said in a strangely formal tone. "I am not here of free will, nor am I obliged to be standing in your room and I certainly am not pleased regarding the instructions I have been given for you. However, I will pleasantly use force if you refuse to co operate."

Five minutes later Harry Potter was packed and ready to leave his tiny bedroom behind. He followed Snape down the stairs and out the front door. He wasn't entirely sure where Dudley had gone to, perhaps it was best he didn't know. His cousin's welfare had never troubled him much. Looking back on the house from the front garden, he did catch a glimpse of a very distorted looking Aunt Petunia standing in a paralysed state on the coffee table, pointing limply to what appeared to be a rather large pink lump. Despite Harry's present situation of being marched away from his summer home to who knows where with his hated potions professor who never actually liked Harry, he felt strangely comfortable and at ease. Although he didn't know what was going on, it involved magic and that was something Harry Potter at lest understood and very much liked.

Tagging after his potions professor, Harry struggled greatly with his trunk. Snape hadn't spoken since they excited the tunnel of Wisteria Lane and were now walking down the hill towards the main town centre. For the first time he noted how odd a couple they looked; ahead of him Snape took sharp steps, his over cloak still managing to billow effortlessly despite there being no breeze. Beneath the cloak he wore a plain grey jumper and his usual black pants. He didn't look all too out of place, bar the miserable looking cloak. Then there was Harry himself, dressed in tatty oversized clothes and lugging a large brown trunk with Hedwig's empty cage rattling on top of It. The scene looked strangely like master and servant and Harry figured this was the thought on most people's minds as they crossed the bridge into the busy streets. Snape's step quickened as he squared himself through the crowds, Harry struggling to keep in time with him.

"Sorry. Excuse me." he said each time his trunk rolled over the toes of a passing muggle.

"Watch it kid!" was the reply.

Harry growled to himself, his narrowed eyes bore deep into the back of Snape's head. Mentally he cursed the ignorant adult, in his mind calling him all sorts of names ranging from foul potions ingredients to muggle blasphemy. Miserable toad, evil git. Who does he think he his dragging me from the Dursely's without an explanation. Wait until …

"Mr Potter, silent profanity does not surpass the trained eye."

Harry was driven to a halt by the broad hard chest of Professor Snape. He grunted and grabbed the sleeve of Snape's robe for support. Snape shook him off, pulling him upright with a growl.

"Behave yourself, Potter!" he hissed, "Just because you are outside school does not permit you to misbehave in the presence of your superiors."

" I wasn't misbehaving," Harry snapped back, unaware of the staring eyes of confused muggles. "You just randomly appear in my bedroom and threaten me out of it without an explanation! How do I even know you're the real Snape?"

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. "You will address me as you do in school, boy. Just because the headmaster think's you're special enough to be hauled off for the summer, doesn't mean I nor anyone else thinks so. Now grab your trunk and move!" He turned his back to Harry and turned left down another street, ignoring the now open mouthed stares from muggles who had stopped to gawp at the strange conversation. Harry grabbed his trunk roughly and stomped down the road after him, his trunk rattling embarrassingly behind him. The street he entered was immediately familiar to him. He had visited it a few times during his summer walks, when he had been evicted from the Dursley's household and warned not to return until night time. The street had high rise shops on either side of the narrow cobbled road. The shops consisted mostly of family run business; Morgan's Butcher's, O Shea's sweet shop, a Vintage shop and next to an alley way which led into some high rise flats, Graham's Books. The street was empty, apart from Harry, Professor Snape and a young family arguing noisily across from them. They were ignored by the family, and Harry followed Snape towards Graham's books.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Entering the shop. Obviously." Snape replied, pushing the rickety looking door open. A bell above them jingled as they crossed the threshold. The shop was old and dusty. Books of all sorts, none which seemed to be categorized, were stocked from ceiling to floor. Some lay strewn across a circular table, others were lined along the window sill and some even stacked like towers on random parts of the floor. A dark green counter was huddled between two stacks of books and behind it stood a man with grey speckled hair. He had a long face and weather beaten skin. A pair of small golden rimmed spectacles were perched on his crooked nose.

"Severus!" the man greeted, throwing both hands in the air. A large smile crossed his face. "So good to see you again. Can I interest you in the latest book by the infamous Angela Brodwick? Or a lovely leather bound herbal book. You're still into planting, I assume?"

"We're not here for business today, Graham." Severus said, he then pointed towards Harry. "I'm on work duty. I've got to deliver the boy as swiftly as possible. I was hoping you may be of assistance."

Harry could tell from the look on Graham's face that he did not want to be of any assistance at all, yet he graciously smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything for family."

Snape grimaced and grabbed Harry's trunk from him. He pointed to a doorway behind the counter and snapped. "Go."

Harry scowled but obediently followed Graham through the door. So Snape did have family. It must be his brother, he thought, watching the tall man root through his cupboards. Harry watched him move around the room. He moved far more gracefully than Snape did; he seemed to almost dance as he moved, bending and twirling his limbs in an elegant manner. All the time he muttered to himself and then suddenly gasped in an excited manner.

"Here we are, here we are, right where I left it last time I travelled," he turned towards Harry, a little brown clay jar in his hand. Harry could see inside it that the contents was made up of Floo Powder, a magical powder substance allowing wizards to travel through fire places. Harry's first and he hoped his last escapade with Floo powder had landed him smack bang in the middle of Knockturn Alley, where he swiftly escaped the menacing Malfoy family. "Now, now, Mr Potter, a pleasure it is. If you'll just pop into the fireplace, mind your head now."

Harry hunched unpleasantly in the fireplace. He had grown a few inches this summer and was finding the cramped environment uncomfortable. His now huge feet were squashed against the fire grate. Snape entered the room and picked up a handful of floo powder, flinging it into the fire. Harry was suspicious that Snape had purposely flung the floo powder at him.

"Where am I going?" he asked quickly. He could feel the familiar warming sensation of the floo beginning to heat up.

"You'll find out when you get there. Just try to get out on time." Snape said. A slight smirk crossed his face. "And don't forget to behave yourself, Potter."

"Tell me where I'm going! What's going on?" Harry shouted, agitated with the Professors smirks.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Graham asked, turning towards Snape.

Before Harry could catch Snape's reply, the Floo began to swirl and he was sucked into the fire place. His last glimpse of the scene looked strangely like Graham punching Professor Snape in the arm. He didn't care much for analyzing that scene as he whirled sickeningly passed various fire places. His elbows hit painfully off a few grates as he passed them and he began to panic about where he was to get out. He suddenly felt himself being pulled sharply to the right and instinctively jerked his entire body. Harry found himself tumbling out of a fire place and rolling across a carpeted floor, stopping at the feet of no one other than Professor Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, subscribed and added me as an author to alerts. I do realize that this chapter is well over due and I offer my deepest apologies. Other responsibility took over but things are now back to normal and the progression of this story is back on steady tracks. _

_I hope to see you all in chapter three. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thank you to my first 4 reviewers : bunny109 , Alethea27 , lilsweetpea86 , and Sunny Book Lover. **

**Thank you also to the following for adding this story to alerts, favourite story and favourite author : MarthaRRLeBlanc, shadow berklee, AllyKat1234, calicat, Gringotts713, skyefire, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, bunny109, LizE112, koepfchen, moondancer7825, Harpygirl24, Most Slytherin of Gryffindors, Seal1, Erisah Mae, lilsweetpea86, Sunny Book Lover, Tommy14, goofynut730, tommy's girl78, Kezzasilver, Yondi, littleyellowbanana, ForeverisGone13, Linzbinz84, Morgan Snape, OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee, J'aime Manga, Kayilisiase, sarahpotter42, notnob, sabre1492, dietcokefan, insane4snape, jolisgsd, MulderScullyShipper4Ever, Beladera, serenity444, kitschro75, Simple Sensation, Bonomania, Talia Gea, Jim Red Hawk, unicorn41, Julianna Edwards, proxyx and Sevie Prince.**

**I hope to see you all in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The stern Gryffindor head of house was dressed in her usual attire of long black robes and a dark green patterned over clock. He hair was pulled tightly across her head and as she swivelled in Harry's direction, he felt like he had committed some offence. Professor McGonagall always had the ability to frighten even those most respected at Hogwarts. Her sharp feline eyes peered down through her thin rimmed spectacles and bore deep into Harry's eyes.

"I was wondering when you would get here Potter, I see you at least managed to arrive in one piece," she said, putting a hand out to help him up and Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter beneath her breath, "regardless of whom escorted you."

"Professor?" was Harry's weak attempt. He allowed himself be pulled up, marvelled at the strength of the aging lady and stared around the familiar office.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here," Professor McGonagall said and pointing to a chair she ordered Harry to "Sit." He sat, leaning back into the hard leather and watched his head of house manoeuvre around a clutter of essays and into her own seat. She peered down her nose at him and rested both hands on the table. "It's a long story Potter. A long and rather complicated story, the details of which I am not certain either. I will do my best to explain to you everything I know. I will not lie to you, nor will I fabricate anything of which I am aware. Do you understand?"

"Yes." he nodded. He had an intense feeling of nerve about him, like he was awaiting judgement. He bounced his leg habitually , as was routine to calm his nerves.

"Your father was a Gryffindor and a reputable Quidditch player, Potter. You know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded. He had seen the Quidditch trophy in his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione had led him to it and his fathers name had shined proudly back him. Harry couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest at the mention of his fathers name.

"Your mother too was an extremely reputable Gryffindor. Highly intelligent, very witty and very popular for her generosity and peaceful personality." Professor McGonagall paused for a moment and smiled down at Harry. "you're a very lucky boy Mr. Potter, a lot luckier than the light you may see yourself in at times. However, I am not here to praise Lily and James Potter, no matter how deserving they are. Tell me Potter, noticed anything different about yourself this summer?"

Harry frowned. "Different? What do you mean?"

"Come Mr Potter, surely one does not need to define the word different for you."

"Erm… well I suppose I've been missing Quidditch a lot more?"

Professor McGonagall scowled. "Mr Potter , when you first came to Hogwarts nearly 3 years ago, I was immediately struck by how alike your father you were. Everything from your wayward attitude to that chaotic hair. However when you tumbled out of my fire place just moments ago, I was immediately struck by how… unusual you looked."

Harry frowned even harder. "What do you mean Professor?"

Professor McGonagall reached beneath her desk and pulled a hand mirror from beneath it. She passed it across the table to Harry. "Look." she nodded. He picked the mirror up and stared at himself. His reflection stared back. He stared hard, examining everything from his eyebrows to his teeth - but all looked well. He looked no different than he did upon returning to Hogwarts every year; hungry and tired. "Professor, I don't understand. What am I supposed to see?" he asked, still gazing at himself.

"Keep looking, Potter. Look hard, concentrate on every inch of your complexion."

Lily Potter smiled back at him. Harry dropped the mirror with a crash and gawped up at his professor. His mouth flapped silently. He shook his head. Professor McGonagall smiled. "Do not be alarmed, Mr Potter. This mirror shows nought what we posses, rather what our heart truly desires. I believe you are familiar with it?" She flipped the mirror over and pushed it back to Harry. An elegant inscription was carved on wooden back.

_Property of Professor Albus Wolferic Percival Brian Dumbledore. _

_A segment of the Mirror of Erised._

_Rewarded as a reminder that the hearts desires can be of the most futile._

The Mirror of Erised. This wasn't Harry's first encounter with the mirror. In his first year, he had spent hours sitting before the mirror, staring with hope and sometimes a feeling of loss into it. The mirror, as stated in the past by professor Dumbledore and now by McGonagall, did exactly as they had preached; showed the deepest most desperate desires of a persons heart. The first time Harry had stared into the mirror, Harry had seen himself surrounded by family - his mother, father, grandparents. All those whom he had briefly met and were so suddenly taken from him. And here Harry sat, once again staring at his hearts deepest desires, but he wondered why. Why was he sitting in Professor McGonagall's office? Why had Snape taken him from Privet Drive? Why was he holding the mirror of Erised?

"Professor, I don't understand. Why am I looking at the mirror of Erised?" he asked in a slightly desperate tone. "What's going on?" He could feel the frustration beginning to build deep within his chest. Annoyance and agitation irked at him.

McGonagall leaned forward. "Look again, Harry." she said.

He snatched the mirror from the table a bit rougher than intended and scowled into it. However this time, a dark, sinister and annoyed looking face stared back. The face was not his own face. This face was older, with slight wrinkles around the mouth. The persons hair was long and lank and the eyes dark obsidians. The complexion was that of a man. A familiar face and one whom had existed in Harry's life for three years now. The face belonged to Professor Snape. Harry dropped the mirror back on the table.

"What is this?" he asked, sharply.

"What did you see?" Professor McGonagall asked, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her clasped hands.

"I saw something ridiculous. Professor Snape was staring back at me."

McGonagall smiled back at him. "Do you remember what you saw the first time you sat before the mirror?"

Harry nodded. "My family. I saw my mother and father standing behind me. They were just standing there, looking and smiling." A pained look crossed his face. Despite promising all those years ago to Professor Dumbledore that he would not dwell on what he had witnessed, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder occasionally back to those few serene nights. "Why is Snape looking back at me?"

"Because the mirror shows the deepest most desperate desires of our heart."

Harry scoffed, a look of disgust crossing his face. "I don't desire Snape in any way, Professor! He's a Slytherin, he doesn't even like me and he's proved it countless time with detentions and being unfair."

"What is the point of the mirror of Erised, Mr Potter? What does it show?"

Harry scowled and recounted what he had been told. "It shows the deepest and most desperate desires of our heart."

"And what did you see the first time you looked into the mirror?"

"My mother, my father and my grandparents."

McGonagall nodded and smiled. "You saw your family, Potter. What did you see tonight?"

"My mother and Snape!" he barked, leaning forward in his seat. "Professor, why am I hear? No one is explaining anything. I suddenly get dragged form my bedroom by Snape, no word or warning. He could have been a spy or something, someone I couldn't trust and now here I am staring at a mirror!"

"You saw your family, Mr Potter."

Harry paused. He couldn't believe his ears. His family? Yes, he saw his mother. She was family. He saw Snape… Snape wasn't family, Snape was enemy.

McGonagall swished he wand and a tea pot, cup and a plate of biscuits floated up from beneath the table. "Have some tea, Potter and a biscuit."

"I'm fine."

"Take the tea Potter."

Harry grabbed the cup.

"Good. Now, Potter. I assume you have questions." She picked up a ginger snap and bit a small chunk from the edge.

"Yes, actually I have. What do you mean I saw my family? I saw my mother yes, but why is Snape involved in that. My has no desire for him."

"Your heart, Mr Potter, desires your family and you saw exactly that."

Harry clenches his fists. "I didn't see my family."

Professor McGonagall sighed and placed her biscuit on the table. "A long time ago, a society existed across England. It was known as the Order of the Phoenix and was made up of many witches and wizards whose sole aim was to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named. Your parents were involved in that society. It was around the time that this society existed that you were born. Your parents weren't married long, maybe a year or two. Times were hard and close comfort of family was all people had to rely on. Your parents suffered. They were prime targets for He Who Must Not Be Named's campaign of hate. The idea of death can tear a family apart. People get scared and run for cover. Your fath - James, he loved your mother, he truly did. But to even those wizards of strong heart and mind, the idea of death can destroy them. For a long time he left your mother. Word spread he had moved and found someone else, someone whom wasn't attached to the Dark Lord, someone whom he could settle with comfortably and not have to look over his shoulder."

"That's a lie!" Harry shouted. "That's a lie and you know it."

"I promised to tell you all I knew, Mr Potter and I promised not to lie. Now sit back down in that seat and do not dare to budge until I have finished."

Harry shakily eased himself into the seat, his cheeks flushed in a temper. His insides boiled with anger. How dare she shame his fathers name like that. How dare she lie.

"As I was saying - word was that James had settled with someone outside the country. No word was heard of him and there were no means of contact to be had. Your mother, Lily, naturally was devastated as would any human. She searched for comfort and found it in an old childhood friend. It so happened that this friend was Professor Snape. When word of James died down and it was no longer a heated subject, he returned, out of no where, our of the blue. But by then it had happened that you mother and Professor Snape had entered a physical relationship with each other - Mr Potter do not interrupt! - James was naturally furious, vowed never to speak to your mother again. Attempted to destroy Professor Snape. But like I said times were hard and those whom lived in threat needed to stick together. Professor Dumbledore persuaded James and your mother to play a false marriage, for their own safety. They bitterly agreed and went into hiding. Professor Snape agreed to take up a life elsewhere."

"How does that make him family? He has nothing to do with me!" Harry shouted, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes.

"Six months later, Potter, you arrived into the world."

* * *

Professor Snape paced back and forth across the stone cobbled kitchen floor. His hands were clenched behind his back and he dug his heels with each step sharply into the stone. There was a light chill in the air. He had refrained from lighting a fire. The light would cause for attraction from unwanted visitors and after tonight's events, public attention was the last thing on his mind. His mind remained foggy. He couldn't seem to clear the haze that seemed to float over his trail of understanding.

"Dammit!" he swore for the 5th time since he had chucked the potter boy into the fire.

This just wasn't making sense. He threw himself onto the kitchen table and rest his head between his palms, massaging his temples in a smooth pattern. His mind wondered to the past, travelling through dark times and the brightest of all times. His thoughts nestled comfortably on Lily Potter. Her flaming red hair, supple skin and beautiful emerald eyes. He remembered her sweet laugh and how she'd throw her head back, swinging her flaming locks as she allowed him to swing her in a waltz around the kitchen. Groaning deeply he followed up with a sigh. How was he to approach this matter? How was he to accept this? He had sworn, 13 years ago upon discovering the boy existed that he would conceal his identity for life. Allow him to lead a life which he would have preferred to have. A star father - excellent at Quidditch, education, sense of humour, funny and entertaining and popular. He never had intentions of allowing the boy to lead the life which would have been shoved upon him had he revealed himself as the father. But how was he now discovered? Why have the charms worn off?

* * *

_Thank you once more to those that took the time to review. Also, to those who have a twitter account, I have recently set one up and would love if you followed me. You can find me on twitter at** /#!/ConnollySM **_

_Just copy the writing in bold into the twitter search bar and you can find me. Hope to see you there! I always follow back to those you are kind enough to follow me. From twitter you can hear of chapter progression and get updates, also listen to me rant about the xfactor and cry over the finale of the Harry Potter series. _

_So that's a rap with chapter three. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Hope to see you all in future chapters. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A special thank you to OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee, MarthaRRLeBlanc and Allanah-x for there lovely reviews. **_

_**Thank you also to samoulto, CrimsonTearsofRafe, , charlie94, bowfin, Jackie6416, anf600, LoonyDagda, RawenClawBabe, Allanah-x, jeevesandwooster, Strife, GrandMoffAmbrius, HopeHealer and AliMoonFlower for adding this subscribing and adding to alerts.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It wasn't the first time that the dark fog had enshrouded Severus. The icy cold mist had become a familiarity these past few weeks. He had learned from his first 3 incidents that struggling against the force made matters worse. Tonight, as he knelt weak with asphyxiation, he tried to remain calm and alert to his surroundings. The cold earthy floor felt rough against the thin lining of his robes. Although it was a warm Summers night, a sly shiver travelled through his spine. The circle around him tightened, a psychological tactic to enhance the feeling of claustrophobia. He held a groan of anguish back. The Dark Lord did not take kindly to those who showed weakness and Severus's loyalty had recently been under severe interrogation.

"My Lord," a female voice whispered from near by. Severus felt the vibration in the ground as she dropped to her knees and scuttled foreword to kiss the hem of the robe belonging to the disfigured form of Lord Voldemort. He caught a glimpse of a wild main of hair. "My Lord I feel it wise to dispose of Snape. He has already proven his loyalty had waned as soon as he felt he were free of the dark mark."

"Do not - be silly - Bellatrix," her master hissed back. His voice came in struggled breaths. "I - do not doubt - Severus's loyalty any - more than I doubt yours."

"But my Lord,"

"Silence!"

From his weakened state on the floor, Severus could hear her whimpering pathetically and shuffling back to her position in the circle. He felt his chest slowly beginning to lose sensation and his breathing had become strained. His breaths came in sharp rasps and his lungs struggled to inflate beneath the tension of the smothering mist. Then as quick as it had come, the feeling lifted from his body and air rushed through his nose and mouth. He tried to restrain his desperate gasps, he did not aspire to make anymore of a fool of himself than already had been displayed. His balance threatened to leave him but he quickly caught himself and shakily he shuffled along on all fours, pressing his thin lips to the filthy robe of his master.

"My Lord." he whispered.

"You may return - to your position." Voldemort said.

Severus quickly shuffled along the floor and pulled himself up straight once he had reached his allocated spot in the circle. In a tight formation, 11 masked people surrounded a small fat man known as Wormtail. In his arms, bundled like a baby, though far from one, was the monstrous form of Lord Voldemort. His weakened state had resigned him to a pathetic creature whose every whim had to be catered for.

"To some of you," he began, his voice loud and booming despite his physical state, "the end was near. You thought - you had escaped your - faiths. Alas - they lie with me… _forever_."

A few fingers clenched nervously throughout the circle, but no one dared voice there opinion.

"Leave." was his final hiss and as commanded 11 people disappeared in thin black wisps of smoke.

Severus Apparated as close to the gates of Hogwarts he could manage and moved as quick as his body could carry him toward the gates. He hissed the password and spelled the locks and charms to allow him pass, then hurried up the grounds. His dark figure cast a hunched shadow across the hut of Hagrid, the giant grounds keeper. It took him longer than usual to reach the main gates. His legs felt stiff and burned with the rush of blood returning to them. He stumbled on the main staircase, just catching himself in time and staggered painfully down a corridor to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach cluster!" he grunted through gritted teeth and stepped less gracefully than normal onto the spiralling staircase. Waiting for him at the top was Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster himself.

After he had been unwillingly pushed into one of Dumbledore's soft seats, he began retelling the events of that night. He began with the sudden feeling of irritation with his arm.

"At first I assumed it just a reaction to a potion I had been brewing. But when I inspected the area, the mark burned precisely as it had all those years ago." He lifted the sleeve of his robe and held the mark out for the two to see. The eyes of the skeleton and serpent almost glared back menacingly. The mark was a rich black with a tint of flaming red around the edges. "I didn't believe it for some time, until it began to burn unbearably. This is the first night he has shown himself for what he has been resolved to. A mere creature of ill."

"And Wormtail?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Power hungry, pompous and now the Dark Lord's official carer. He has somehow claimed a wand for the dark lord."

"I assume tonight you underwent the same ordeal as before?"

Severus scowled as a spoon of yellow onion smelling liquid was pressed to his lips. "I am certainly not damaged to the point of being cared for." he took the spoon and swallowed the liquid, handing it back to Madam Pomfrey with agitation.

"I don't underestimate the actions of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore," said Severus, "Nor do I underestimate my own abilities to keep his attacks at trespassing on my thoughts. But each meeting becomes longer and more strained and with the current … situation, threading on thin ice is an understatement."

"You must continue your duties Severus." Dumbledore simply stated. "I, nor anyone else in this establishment have crossed a finer and more skilled wizard in the art of legillimens than you. Your abilities are well matched to those of Voldemort." Severus flinched at the name.

"I have no intentions of leaving my post. My worry however lies with your intentions." He glanced cautiously in the direction of Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled. "Thank you greatly, Poppy, your expertise is no longer needed. I can already see the flush returning to our Potion Master cheeks."

Poppy Pomfrey glanced at Severus and almost opened her mouth to second guess the Headmaster but quickly shut it. With a light grunt she nodded and turned to leave. "You're very welcome, Professor Snape." He did not reply.

As soon as the door and been shut with a click, Severus leaned foreword. "I cannot take him, Albus, it would be unwise, a ridiculous idea and for goodness sake what sort of misadventures do you think he would get up to. I hardly have the time to trail after a teenager."

"I too think it unwise."

Severus frowned. Dumbledore thought it unwise? A peculiar idea. "Then why have me fetch him? What is the idea behind all of this?" he questioned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and reached into the drawer of his desk. He produced a small brown paper bag, Severus mentally sighed and awaited the question he had been asked hundreds of times since he had taken the position of Potion Master at Hogwarts.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore chirped.

Severus almost stared for a moment and recited his usual answer. "No thank you."

The headmaster popped one of the sherbet filled sweets into his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. His features told Severus he was not savouring the taste, rather he was gathering his thoughts. He smiled and popped the sweet out of his mouth, tucking it beneath his belt. Severus stared. This was a new act of the Headmasters, he had never seen him do this before.

"I find the buckle of a belt the most creative storage device invented by man. Fascinating." Dumbledore smiled. Severus grunted in fake concurrence. "Now, as for the situation we've got at hand. I too feel it unwise to place Mr Potter in your care. However, I feel it ridiculously unwise not to. You see Severus, when you placed the charms on Harry all those years ago, you allowed for a fake magical bond to be formed. All the enchantments placed on his relatives household to protect him would succeed up until a certain time when Harry would come of age."

"Wizards do not come of age until 17 and even in the muggle world later, at the age of 18." Severus disagreed.

"I too am aware of wizarding statute, having written so many of them." the headmaster said, cocking his head slightly downwards to stare at Severus over his half moon spectacles. "As you know Severus, certain charms and magic's have limits and restrictions. Nothing lasts forever and it so happens now was the time for your charms to fade, thus with them, the protection Harry received from the charms cast around his relatives house at the time of James and Lily's death have weakened."

"Why?"

"When I cast those charms, it was accepted that James Potter had fathered the child. It was publicly known and accepted and I too was led to believe so. Therefore I placed charms to certify the protection of the child of Lily and James Potter. As your charms began to drain from Harry's system and his true blood pumped through his veins, the child of Severus Snape and Lilly Evans became an open target."

"I am not a father figure, Headmaster. I am a spy in this era. I cannot raise a child."

"Harry has done much of his own rearing. It is knowledge amongst those closest to Harry that his home life in Privet Drive was not at all too comfortable. He is very capable of looking after himself."

Severus shook his head. "I am sorry Albus, but I cannot. I will not accept the responsibility." He stood from his seat and turned to face the door. As he turned the handle to leave, Dumbledore's voice paused him.

"They were her last wishes. She wanted you to know him and he to know you."

* * *

The night time air gushed through the open window. It let a lingering chill around the room which was quickly banished by the flame of the roaring fire. Alone in the corner of Gryffindor common room, sitting rigidity and staring into the embers of the fire was Harry Potter. He was unaware of what went on around him. A few house elves shuffled passed him with a sweeping brush and polish. One, whose name he vaguely recalled as being Tatty, offered him a ginger snap and a cup of steaming tea. Harry grunted. Ginger snaps and tea were the least of his wishes. Right now he wanted nothing more than to wake from his nightmare and leave the ghoulish thoughts of this desperate night terror behind him. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, willing himself to wake.

_It's just a dream, just a dream, wake up, wake up , WAKE UP!_

"Dobby has come to bring Harry Potter some wizarding chess," said the familiar high pitched voice. "Dobby wishes to keep his friend company."

Harry kept his eyes closed. "I'd rather not , Dobby. I just want to wake up - OUCH!" he slapped a hand across his arm and rubbed it viciously. "What was that for!" he barked.

Dobby did not retreat. He simply pulled a stool next to Harry and clambered onto it. His green orb eyes stared up at him. "Dobby wants to let his friend know that he is not dreaming. That he must accept reality. That it is not the end but it is a beautiful thing."

Harry scowled. There was nothing beautiful about the idea of Snape, nothing beautiful at all. In fact there was nothing beautiful about Gryffindor Tower either. At this moment in time the thought of Hogwarts disgusted him. He wanted to be back in his miserable bedroom in Privet Drive, staring hopelessly at the horizon for any sign of contact from the wizarding world. Although his wishes of wizarding contact had been answered, he didn't mean this dramatically. The events of the day had rattled him. The news had not registered, because he refused to let it register. The words of Professor McGonagall echoed in his mind._ "He's your father."_ she had said_._ But he wasn't, Harry refused to believe it. He was the son of James and Lily Potter. Severus Snape was not his family. He never would be.

"Is Harry Potter alright, sir?" a young looking elf asked. His deep brown eyes stared wistfully at Harry and he had this irritating way of bouncing on the spot. This irritated Harry. He wanted to press on the elves head to stop him from bouncing. "Harry Potter, sir? Harry Potter?"

"I'm fine!" he yelled loudly. The room fell into a silence and all the elves stared at the startled young elf before Harry.

The elves bottom lip was trembling lightly and Harry felt a rush of severe guilt. The elf was just doing as he had been instructed by Professor Dumbledore, and that was to cater to Harry's every whim. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," he said, "I'm just a bit angry."

"No!" an elderly elf cried from near the fire. It was a female and she was tending to the logs. "Harry Potter must not apologise to silly young elves. Silly young elves do not belong at Hogwarts. Silly young elves should be in houses." The elderly elf jogged forward and jabbed the young elf, who was now hanging his head in shame, square in the chest. "Silly young elves will be punished later and must return to the kitchen!"

With a crack the young elf disappeared. Harry frowned angrily. He thought house elves were united as one at Hogwarts. He thought that they would support each other, not have a hierarchy. "Hey there was no need to -"

"Harry Potter must not interfere!" Dobby gasped. "Harry Potter does not know the ways of house elves. We elves live a very tough life, especially young elves. Silly young elves can get in the way."

"But he was just helping me." Harry argued. He felt horrible having gotten the elf into trouble.

"Dobby must insist Harry Potter say no more." Dobby warned in a stern voice, the Christmas hat he had perched on his head bobbed humorously. The sight made Harry smile.

"Why do you wear that Christmas hat, Dobby?" he asked, grinning at the stitched on reindeers.

Dobby smiled sheepishly. " Dobby came to Hogwarts at Christmas. Professor Dumbledore gave this to Dobby one day as a reward. It is lovely." Dobby shook his head once more and the tip of the hat bobbed about making Harry grin. "It is good to see Harry Potter smiling."

"How can you expect me to smile." he muttered, the grin slipping from his face and his sullen mood returning. He glared angrily into the fire.

"Dobby has seen lot's at Hogwarts. He knows very much what all the professor's are like. Dobby knows professor Snape is a good man."

"Giving detentions and bullying students isn't good!" Harry snapped, he banged a fist on the arm of the chair. "I'm not related to that. He's a bully and picks on people who can't defend themselves."

"Harry Potter should be happy. Harry Potter now has a family to go to. That is a lovely thing."

"He's not my family," Harry hissed. "He'll never be my family. I don't care what Dumbledore or McGonagall say, I don't care what charms were used, I don't care what blood flows in my veins. He'll never be my family!"

"Dobby thinks Harry Potter is being very silly." And with a final dramatic bob of his hat, Dobby disappeared back to the kitchens.

* * *

_Thank you to all those taking the time to return to my story. I also have one special request. I am looking for some interesting stories to begin reading. If you are writing any stories yourself and are looking for readers , please leave your story name in the reviews box and I'll gladly go and read it. _

_Thus concludes chapter four. I hope to see you all in the coming chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thank you to Flying Chrissy, Carma09, Pkeonix2125, Rori Potter, megumisakura for reviewing. **

**Also thank you to Flying Chrissy, familyguy4ever, Pheonix2125, bexmania, Rori Potter, darkprincess323, Alethea27, arctic summer, Brittany009, klester, houseofnightfan1, megmumisakura, Snowski, Sev-Lore, gingerzrule27188, tatajess and Straight Pin for adding this story and myself to alerts.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Harry rose early the next morning. The unease in his stomach following the events of yesterday seemed to now have settled. He was far from used to the idea, but had agonizingly come to accept that this was just the way things were. He decided, as he dressed for the day, that despite his new found status of blood, he would forever be Harry James Potter. For the past 13 years he had answered to that title and for the rest of his life he would continue to do so. Crossing the room into the boys bathroom, he splashed water across his face and instinctively drew his hand to his head, in an attempt to tame his wild hair. However, Harry found that his hair did not stand at it's usual height and looking up at his reflection he gasped slightly. Instead of a. thick bushy dark brown hair that stuck up in 90 different directions, Harry now had raven black hair that seemed to just flop lamely around his face. In a panic he brushed his fingers manically through his mane in an attempt to regain his 'Potter fuzz' as was often referred to by his aunt and uncle. His hair instead flopped messily in front of his eyes.

"No!" he yelled, banging his fists against the sink.

The bright sunshine that slithered through the glass windows and should have brightened Harry's mood, suddenly felt like a nuisance presence. He crossed the room and angrily shut the curtains. He knew that it was just hair and that he should really get over it. But it was his hair; the wild unmistakable trait of a Potter family member. It was his father's hair….

_It was James Potter's hair,_ a voice echoed in his head.

"Shut up!" he snapped at no one.

"Harry Potter?" Harry turned to face the familiar voice. It was Dobby. "Headmaster Dumbledore has requested Dobby to take Harry Potter to his office. Headmaster sir wishes for Harry Potter to meet his father."

"He's not my father, Dobby." Harry grumbled, pushing past the house elf and making his way out of Gryffindor tower. Such a mood he was in that he marched straight through the silver figure of the Fat Friar.

"I say!" the Fat Friar roared, slapping his hands to his hips, "How awfully rude it is of that Potter boy."

_Snape boy,_ said the annoying voice in Harry's head. As he turned to corner out of the ghosts view, he muttered a silent profanity at the voice in his head. The walk to Dumbledore's office felt strangely quick. Before he knew it, he was muttering the password and knocking on the door. The brown door flew open and Harry crossed the threshold. The scene before him shook a wave of nausea through his stomach. He felt unwell and wanted to go back to his dinky bedroom in Privet Drive. Sitting behind the large oak desk was Professor Dumbledore. He smiled graciously, as always, and as usual, there was the ridiculous blue twinkle in his eye. Since his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had found that twinkle Dumbledore often did to be infuriating. It was a knowing twinkle. One that made Harry feel like his insides were being scrutinized and that every emotion he felt was available to Dumbledore to openly read at ease. At the other side of the desk and sitting quite rigid in his chair, looking equally as uncomfortable as Harry, was Professor Snape. Glancing at the Professor, Harry drew a hand to his hair and ruffled it.

"I trust you slept well, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, indicating toward a seat next to Snape. Harry stared at the seat and choose to seat himself further from the Slytherin Head of House. "Your sleep, Harry." Dumbledore said again.

"It was good." he replied.

Dumbledore smiled. Clapping his hands together he leaned forward on his elbows. "I trust I do not need to explain further why either of you have found yourself taken from the beautiful sunshine of today." There was no reply. "I understand that it may be difficult for you to come to terms with what faith has handed you. I too admit that I am puzzled and am as shocked as both of you are. However, I feel that it is best for you to put aside any rifts which exist, so that you may move on happily."

"Yes headmaster." was Severus's reply.

Harry inwardly growled at his reply. He hated how understanding he was of the situation and how care free he seemed. Then it clicked inside him. Harry now understood. Snape wasn't going to loath the situation. Why would he when he could now use it against Harry? Harry's insides turned at the thought of Snape announcing to the entire Slytherin house that he was Harry Potter's father. Imagine the looks on there faces, on everyone's faces. The taunts he'd get. Slytherin's would now get away with picking on him ten fold if they found out he was Snape's son. Snape hated him anyway but at least as a teacher there were limits to the pain he could unfold. As a guardian though…. Merlin knows only what he could do.

"I want to go back to Privet Drive now." Harry said, staring blankly at the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid that can't be done, Harry. I do not think you will be returning to Privet Drive anytime soon. In the mean time we've found other means of keeping you safe and housed and I assure you, you will enjoy them immensely."

"I want to go back to Privet Drive… I've got my bags packed, I want to go. Why can't I go?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I trust you've been informed of your reasons for staying in Privet Drive?" Harry nodded. He knew all about it, the charms and enchantments, the risks of leaving and the protection he needed. But he still wanted to go back. It was far better. "Those charms and enchantments no longer exist. The protection line has faltered and you are no longer safe to wonder freely in the muggle world. So for the remaining summer months, you will take up residence with Professor Snape."

As shocked as Harry was at the prospect of remaining with Snape for the summer, he was equally pleased that Dumbledore had referred to him as Professor Snape, rather than "Your father" as McGonagall had done so.

"It is not an appealing position, I understand that Harry. But you must realise that Professor Snape too has put much on the line to ensure your safety. His summer work will suffer due to these circumstances."

Harry frowned. "Excuse me, but it's not as if I asked for this. In fact, if I owned a time turner like that one there," he snapped pointing behind Dumbledore towards the cupboards, "I'd go back all those years before I was born and stop anything from happening! It's _his fault!"_

"_He _has a name, Mr Potter." Severus hissed, hardly moving in his seat.

"No, I'm Mr Potter. Not you." Harry challenged.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner!" Severus said loudly, clenching the arms of his seat. "You do not even realise the extent of which people have gone to protect you."

"Severus please, calm down." warned Professor Dumbledore. He stared knowingly down at the Potions Master over his half moon spectacles. Professor Snape clenched his lips shut tightly. Harry could hear him breath rapidly through his nose. "Now the both of you need to take time to understand that whether you like it or not, this is happening. Your faiths have been entwined and that's just the way things are. I suggest to you, Mr Potter, that you go at once to pack your belongings and make yourself presentable within the hour in the main hall. "

Harry stared open mouthed from Headmaster to Potions master. He could not comprehend the situation at hand and never before had he felt so belittled and betrayed. The look on Dumbledore's face told him all to well that the conversation was ended and there would be no more discussion. Dramatically and with a flamboyant stamp, Harry shoved his chair back and stormed from the office. He did not even care to shut the door behind him and as he stormed down the spiral staircase, felt he should have at least closed it behind him; not through curtsey , rather with the aim of slamming it rudely.

The walk to Gryffindor tower felt ghost like. Harry took no notice of his route but before he knew it had muttered the password and was fiddling around with his socks, stuffing them roughly into his trunk. Before shutting his trunk, Harry reached out for the photo album he had been given as a present by Hagrid at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. The album was bound in a beautiful red leather, with a large golden buckle on the front. Harry opened the book to his favourite page. A picture of himself, Lily and James; all sitting next to the Christmas tree, Harry sitting in James's lap and clutching a large wrapped gift. He touched the picture delicately, his fingers shaking as he traced the outline of his fathers face, then rubbed his fingers against his own face. A single tear fell from his eyes and splashed recklessly over James's face.

"Mr Potter, sir." a high pitched voice called from the door way. Harry quickly shut the book and flung it into his trunk.

"What?" he asked a little aggressively and then turned, his expression softened upon seeing the young house elf he had gotten into trouble before. "I mean, yes?"

The elf beamed. "Harry Potter is wanted at the main entrance by Professor Snape, sir." The elf rushed forward and grabbed the handle of Harry's trunk. "Can Tutter carry Mr Potter's trunk for him?" But before Harry could reply, the elf, now known as Tutter, had already dragged the trunk from the bed and was heading noisily down the stairs. Harry grabbed his jacket and rushed after the elf, remembering to grab his wand from the couch in the common room. He followed Tutter to the entrance hall, cringing every time the elf pulled the trunk down the step. Harry never noticed just how loud sounds vibrated around Hogwarts when it was empty. It seemed strange, almost eerie to be here in the empty corridors. His heart suddenly jerked in excitement at the thoughts of wandering around the halls in September, pushing through crowds and sneakily casting charms behind the watchful eyes of the professors. He was quickly pulled from his fantasy by another loud bang from his trunk.

"Let me help you with that." Harry suggested, eyeing the struggling elf. He twisted his wand and mttered "Wingardium leviosa". The trunk slowly rose a few inches above the stone floor but the elf continued to tug it along. Harry scowled at the elf's back. The suddenly, the drunk clattered noisily to the floor and Harry felt his wand being ripped from his grasp. He gasped and clutched at the thin air it left behind.

"Magic is forbidden in the corridors, Mr Potter." The sleek voice belonging to Professor Snape came from the entrance to the dungeons and with it the professor slowly emerged from the shadow gate way.

Harry clenched his fist tightly. A roaring fire seemed to erupt in his stomach and he struggled to retain his temper. "It's the summer." he said through gritted teeth.

"It's the rules." Severus replied and he twirled Harry's wand between his fingers, then pocketed it between his robes. "Consider yourself lucky that confiscation is the only thing to happen. Unfortunately, not even I have the ability to take points from offending houses during the summer."

Harry opened his mouth to protest loudly, but quickly shut it when he saw Severus reaching out to take his trunk. He snatched it quickly and dragged it towards him. Severus smirked at him then withdrew his hand.

"Suit yourself, carry it all the way."

Harry dragged his trunk breathlessly through the town of Hogsmeade. Despite being angry at Severus for snatching his wand and angry at himself for being so defensive he ended up having to drag his trunk around with him, despite all of this, he still managed to swivel his head left to right and up and down at all the fascinating shops he had just briefly had the chance to see while sneaking to Hogsmeade trips last year. Last year, the third years got to visit Hogsmeade, but he couldn't go because at that point in time he had no guardian to sign the permission slip; not after the disaster he caused back in Privet Drive. But then Sirius came along and he signed it. Harry smiled broadly, ignoring the odd looks he received. He had the signed permission slip tucked safely away in his socks and couldn't wait to present it to McGonagall. It was just then for the very first time that Harry's thoughts wondered to Sirius and where he was and what he was doing. He wandered was Sirius aware of Harry's situation? Was he always aware of the truth? If not, how would he react? It had become common knowledge to Harry and his friend's last year that Severus and Sirius shared no heart to heart friendship. In fact, they were not even as close as common strangers on the street.

"Potter!" Severus barked. Harry jumped from his thoughts, staring widely up at his Professor. Severus glared angrily back. "Remove yourself at once from your infernal thoughts and quicken your pace. Time is not in your hands and I have much work to attend to. Move!"

Harry followed in Severus's footsteps, occasionally stamping angrily into one of his professors footprints in the dirt. By now they had reached the end of Hogsmeade village and had walked through a little gate which led into a little field surrounded by red cliffs. Harry's trunk became heavier and he wished so much that he had not allowed his wand to be confiscated. He ploughed on, the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. After a good ten minutes of walking through the field, Severus led him though another gate which opened into a little woods. A gravel path, littered with branches, acorns and pebbles made for much easier ground for Harry to tug his trunk on. The path wound through the trees and as they walked Harry's mind could not help but marvel at the beauty of the scene. He spotted a few nests in the trees and a burrow belonging to rabbits. He was just about to pause and pick up an acorn when he felt his trunk being whisked from his grasp. He cocked an eyebrow at Severus.

"You are taking far to long." he snapped.

Harry, although annoyed, was very grateful. He exercised his aching fingers and followed Severus out through another gate. They exited the wood and found themselves on top of a little hill. Below them lay a tiny village, from what Harry saw no more than a handful of houses. He eyed Severus and was rather shocked to see that this was his home. He had expected some sort of dark and eerie mansion. The little village presented no such grotesque manor yet.

"This is Broomfield." Severus said as they marched down the hill, Harry had to shuffle awkwardly in behind Snape as his feet ached from the to small shoes he wore. His feet had grown at a rapid pace this summer. "It is called so due to it's magical history, broom were made here in the 1800's, and the fact that it is situated in the middle of an enormous field. There are no more than ten houses of residence. One post office. One shop. One drinking tavern. You mind to steer yourself clear of anything that does not concern you. I will be watching at all times and I will be informed of any misdemeanours. Understand?"

"Yes." Harry muttered.

They passed the pub and then the shop and then the post office. Then they passed a little pig pen and a large cobble stone farm house. They passed a well and 6 apple trees and then they turned left and passed three houses. They turned right and walked down a little path. Harry discovered the path led to a small sandy coloured house surrounded by a hedge. A waist high gate barred the entrance and a gravel path, surrounded on both sides by two little patches of grass which Harry noted were growing strange smelling weeds, led to a green door with a brass knocker on the front. The house from the outside looked completely average; four square windows and one round window by the attic. Severus opened the door with a golden key and led Harry into a dark hallway. There were coat hangers to his left and picture frames on the wall to his right.

"On your left is the living room, on your right is the kitchen. In the kitchen there is another door which leads to my work area. Do not enter it without permission regardless of the situation. In the living room is a door which leads to my personal library. Do not enter it without permission regardless of the situation. In front of you are the stairs. Follow me."

Severus moved on up the stairs, lifting Harry's trunk behind him. Harry followed him up the light oak stair case onto a little landing. There was a door to his left and a door to his right and there were two more doors down a small corridor. He looked to Severus for instruction. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He disliked the idea of living here. The house felt strangely out of place compared to the usual attire of Privet Drive which he was used to. There were not bunches of smelly flowers scattered in every corner, the staircase wasn't decorated with picture frames and the house smelled just like Hogwarts… the strange smell of knowledge, education, familiarity and old. There was also a hint of lemon.

Severus pointed to the door on the left. "Those are my private quarters. You will never under any circumstances, no matter how dire or life threatening the situation, you are never to enter my rooms. That room on the right is the bathroom. You may shower as you please, just remember to clean up and replace the towels." He moved on and paused outside the last door down the little corridor. "This is your room. At all times it is to be kept presentable. The door is never to be locked." He opened the door and Harry saw it opened to reveal a set of stairs. Severus led Harry up and stopped outside another door. "You shall reside in your room until you are called for dinner, which we will then discuss the house rules. Do not destroy anything in this room Potter. I am not housing you willingly. I would much rather move on with my life, but life is tough and you've been dealt this hand , as have I. So get used to it."

With those last crude words he opened the door and pushed Harry into the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry stood rooted to the spot, he listened until he head Severus's steps clink on the stairs, then kicked his trunk furiously. Gritting his teeth he snarled, as well as feeling angry, upset, confused and very much alone, his foot now throbbed annoyingly.

Harry leaned against the door and observed his new room. It was your average attic bedroom. Rectangle shaped with slanting roof. A round window was situated on each wall and a little rectangle window on either end of the room. A wooden bed was plonked randomly in the middle of the room and a little bedside table with a lamp stood crookedly next to it. Pushed against one wall was a closet and at the other end of the room, pushed against a wall was a desk, with a chair upturned on it. Harry looked distastefully around the room. It looked ridiculously plain and miserable. The room rather mimicked Harry's feelings; disorganised and random. He figured that seeing as this was to be his new area of living, he may as well arrange it to his taste. After all, Snape had said to keep the room tidy and right now, it was far from. So to ease his troubled mind, Harry began rearranging the furniture. He pushed his bed to one end of the room, beneath a Square window and opposite it, on the other side of the room, he pushed his desk beneath the other square window. He left his wardrobe as it were, put moved it just an inch or two to the right, just to satisfy his need to 'De-Snape' the room. He unrolled the carpet, which turned out to be a beautiful shade of spring green and placed it in the middle of the room. He then set about pinning his Gryffindor flag to the wall and adding a few items to the shelves. If all came to all, he could just remove them if Snape argued. But for now, it made him feel at ease and bit more comfortable

* * *

_Thank you to all who reviewed, subscribed and took the time to read this story. Thank you for having great patience with it. I do hope you are enjoying Harry and Severus's progression towards understanding each other and creating a bond. _

_I hope to see you all in future chapters. If you have any question, please do not hesitate to ask._

_- S._


End file.
